Tattaglia crime family
The Tattaglia crime family is one of New York's Five Families. It was founded by Don Phillip Tattaglia. Their main business was prostitution and they were the first family to begin working with narcotics sometime in the 1930s. They were once the most hated family in New York due to their business behaviour, and they were also at times used by other families in particularly the Barzinis. Early History Like most of their contemporaries, the Tattaglias were bootleggers during Prohibition. With the repeal of the Prohibition, their primary racket became prostitution, earning Don Tattaglia a reputation as a pimp, and causing the family to be held in low regard. Tattaglia's womanizing would occasionally distract him from matters of business, but he compensated for this by surrounding himself with other strong leaders, such as his sons, Bruno and Johnny, and his consigliere, Freddie Nobile. A New Position of Power In the 1940s, the Tattaglias began to gain power after being supported by drug kingpin Virgil Sollozzo, even managing to gain a vital toehold into Little Italy, crippling the Corleone family's empire. They also managed to take Don Vito Corleone out of the picture by shooting and wounding him and sending him to the hospital. Their luck would not last for long however, as Johnny Tattaglia, who was planning a Corleone bloodbath, was discovered and glassed in the head with a bottle. His brother Bruno Tattaglia then filled his position as underboss and picked up where Johnny left off by kidnapping and killing Corleone soldier Aldo Trapani's girlfriend Frankie Malone. Bruno himself was dealt with shortly after by Trapani who killed Bruno by throwing him into a cremation oven at funeral home Tito Morelli's, and Sollozzo was murdered during a peace talk with Michael Corleone. This act made Don Tattaglia declare a state of mob war against Don Vito Corleone, having been secretly backed up by Don Emilio Barzini. A Much Needed Peace After being forced into a stalemate, Tattaglia and his allies set up Sonny Corleone for assassination, avenging Bruno's death. Vito, having recovered, called a meeting of the Commission and swore that he would not fight the Tattaglias anymore. This peace came just in time, as the Tattaglia family had been massively crippled by the war. However, after Don Vito Corleone died of a heart attack, Michael sent Rocco Lampone to the St. Sebastian Hotel, where he murdered Don Tattaglia and the prostitute he was with. The New Regime Phillip Tattaglia was succeeded by his brother Rico, who was unused to his brother's business and nearly brought the family into bankrupcy before he died too, although of natural causes in 1962, after he had stepped down the previous year. The family then became property of consigliere Osvaldo Altobello, who became a strong ally to the Corleone family. In 1980, the Tattaglias were finally crushed after Altobello betrayed Michael Corleone to Licio Lucchesi and the corrupt members of the Vatican Bank. Michael Corleone poisoned Altobello with a packet of cannoli that Connie Corleone had given him for his birthday. It is unknown what happened with the family afterwards and who succeeded Altobello. In Game In game they are the weakest and least influential family and so weak in fact you can survive multiple shotgun shells and a full clip from a tommy even at the start of the game with that they are generally looked down upon. In fights because of there weak damage and really low health bar at the beginning of the game it usually takes you between 5-8 punches and 4-6 weapon strikes and they don't block good. Shooting wise there not much better. But they do have supreme control in their respected territory. Against other families they almost always lose in combat. Against Barzinis is speachless, Cuneos massecre them, Straccis mauls them and on most occassions and alot in fact the Corleones pummels them. Their weapons are low tier mainly using pistols minus magnums cept on rare occasions and uncommonly uses the shotgun and tommy. They at times move in groups but mostly found as by themselves. Many of them die in large numbers and rarely succeed in there missions. They usually employ sneak attacks rather then face-to-face warfare. They are so weak in fact (Spoiler Alert) they are being controlled by the Barzinis. The family *Don - Phillip Tattaglia *Underboss - Bruno Tattaglia, Johnny Tattaglia *Consigliere - Osvaldo Altobello, Freddie Nobile *Caporegimes - Tony Bianchi, Luigi Fusco, Donnie Marinelli *Soldatis - Mikey Saleri, Luigi Bonetti, Rocky Della Barca *Enforcers - Doffo Spini Dons *1931-1955 — Phillip Tattaglia *1955-1961 — Rico Tattaglia *1961-1980 — Osvaldo Altobello Category: Families